Aftermath
by iLoveBeingRandom
Summary: Based after 'Re-Vamped' or 'Jesse's Girl'. What Sarah didn't save Ethan from becoming a fledgling because of Ethan? Sounds confusing : I know. This is what happens after, in my ideas. Rated T just incase. Anyways, enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm going to start a new story. I came up with this idea in my head. I also know a lot of people do 'Re-Vamped' stories. I'm not trying to take any ones ideas specifically the '4 Minuets' one, I like that story and I wouldn't want to take anything from it. I do notice that the base of Ethan not being saved by Sarah is kind of both of our story start thingys but my story is going to be different than Landlodys but if you see something serious that I took, could you please tell me? Thank you! The chapters aren't going to be really long, but hopefully a good length, and if they get kind of boring my bad! It's my first time writing a chap story. I hope you enjoy. **

**I don't own MBaV, that's Teletoon and Disney.**

**And if I take any ideas ON ACCIDENT! I definitely don't own those!**

* * *

**Benny's POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes. Ethan was sprawled out on the floor in the hallway, with his girlfriend leaning over him. Jesse ran out of the hallway as soon as he bit Ethan. Erica and I stood there, just watching Ethan and Sarah. I felt bad. I mean Ethan and I have been best friends for as long as I can remember. I'm supposed to be there for him, and now I'm just watching him now. There was silence until Sarah finally broke the ice.

"So, what do we do now?" Sarah asked looking at Erica and I.

"I guess we should take him to grandma." I told her.

"mmkay." She whispered.

Erica, Sarah, and I picked up Ethan, who was unconscious and started walking towards my house. Sarah looked extremely stressed, I felt a bit worse for her. She's like my little sister, **(A/N: I wanted Sarah and Benny to have a brother/sister relationship) **and I promised her I would always be there for her. So did I break my promise? I wasn't there for her today or when Jesse bit her, two times when she probably needed me and/or Ethan the most. We got to my house and I immediately went for grandma.

* * *

**Sarah's POV**

I felt horrible. I just watched my best friend, and my boyfriend get bitten by my ex, and to top it off, Ethan _**wouldn't**_ let me save him! I looked over to where he was laying and shook my head. Across the living room Benny was in the kitchen still talking to his grandma about Ethan's problem. Their hushed whispers made me think back to my parents when I was 11; I shuddered and turned to Erica, and in the process I snuck another glance at Ethan, his arm was disgusting. His torn skin was so fragile looking, his blood was all over his forearm and Ethan's skin was so pale, it was like he was a porcelain doll. Don't get me started on the smell, I already knew Ethan's blood was special, but I never had a _taste_. _Why do you keep talking about him like he's a piece of meat? _I questioned myself while biting my lip. The taste of his blood was like everything and anything you wanted it to be. It was like s'mores, peaches and (insert here) to me. Vampire heaven.

"Erica, do you think he'll be okay? You know since he's going to be a fledgling and all…" I piped up.

"Yeah Sarah, he'll be fine. He's got you, Rory, and I." Erica told me, while patting my shoulder.

"Yeah I think so too…" I trailed off.

I leaned back on the couch I was sitting on and thought about what just happened.

* * *

_* Flashback * _

_**(**_**A/N: I'm lazy but most of you have seen Re-Vamped or Jesse's Girl? I'm just going to change the ending part. So this is the 'flashback')**

_Jesse bit Ethan, and 'ran' out the hallway. I watched in pain as my best friend rolled around on the floor doing a series of jerks and spasms. Immediately I ran to Ethan. 'Maybe Jesse will get what he wants' I thought to myself, while looking at Ethan then at his arm._

"_Sarah…. no" I heard him croak._

_I hesitated but nonetheless I sunk my fangs into Ethan's arm. His blood pooled in my mouth, and it tasted __**amazing**__. In about 30 seconds I felt a force push me away, and now I was up against the lockers watching Ethan still spaz around. He didn't give me time to suck the venom out his arm, but it was too late for me though; I had already drunk human blood. Something I promised myself I would never drink, even though I wasn't expecting that I would do it under these circumstances. I thought one day it would just happen and there was nothing I could do. Snorting to myself as I assed the situation I thought 'Well, it certainly wasn't a win-win. I'm a full vamp and Ethan's a fledgling.' I turned back to Ethan. He was lying on the floor not moving, unconscious._

_* End of Flashback *_

* * *

I stopped thinking about the past and immediately turned around when I heard Benny and his grandma come into the living room. There was a bunch of medical stuff I wasn't even going to try and name, next to Ethan and Mrs. Weir started examining Ethan's arm. Every now and then I flinched, none of the tools she was using looked inviting to me or probably to anyone. It was pretty creepy. Watching Mrs. Weir flash lights and poke Ethan's somewhat lifeless body. I wanted him to wake up now more than ever, but I knew that wasn't going to happen.

Mrs. Weir gave poured some potion type drink down Ethan's throat. She then asked Benny to help get Ethan to Benny's room. When she came back down the stairs Erica and I were about ready to walk out the door, knowing that we couldn't stay the night. A couple minutes after we left the Weir's Erica stopped to tell me that she's got my back and 'we really will be best friends forever'. I laughed at her cheesy joke, and we continued to go home. Not aware that someone was watching our last couple moves.

* * *

**I'm not even joking my endings are horrible but I had to remind myself that I wasn't writing one-shots. Again, if you see anything that seems like a stole and idea from Landloyds' story '4 Minutes' please, please, please let me know! I hope you liked it. Please review because I seem unsure of this. Thanks for reading! (If you stayed all the way through)**

**iLoveEthanMorgan (:**


	2. Author's Note!

**Hey! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have engineering camp all week, and I haven't thought of what I'm going to right next! Anyways, thanks to everyone that reviews on both of my stories. This one and, The Rollercoaster That is Life. Thank You so much, and I'm so sorry I haven't updated! :/ thanks! (: Also I promise sometime during the end of this week, and the end of next I will try and post a couple chapters because I already have a couple ideas. Kay, well bye! If you haven't read The Rollercoaster That is Life, please read it? maybe? **

**iLoveEthanMorgan (:**


End file.
